clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Jerl
Karen Jerl is a recurring character in Clearwater who is the abusive mother of Olivia Jerl. She is very conniving and knows how to hide her abuse from everyone outside of her family. In the third season, she goes under investigation from child services and sues for full custody of Olivia. She is portrayed by Kristen Bell. Character History Season 1 In Keep Holding On, she is not home when Olivia gets off the bus and calls her. When Olivia answers, she tells her that she's lucky she answered and is upset because Olivia forgot to take out the trash. She then calls Olivia lazy and says that she's surprised she hasn't dumped Olivia on the street yet. She then threatens her that the house better be spotless when she gets home before hanging up. A few days later, Olivia gets home and Karen is watching TV. Olivia brings her food and Karen is suspicious as to where she got the money for it from, but takes the food anyway. Then Olivia tells her that she has to sign her math test because she failed it and Karen is furious, telling Olivia she can do better even though she isn't smart. She then refuses to sign the test, even though Olivia tells her she will get a detention if she doesn't, but Karen does not care and goes to the kitchen. Olivia keeps asking her to and tensions rise when Olivia blames Karen for the grade since she had to babysit instead of studying. Karen gets furious and tells Olivia to shape up, but Olivia retaliates by saying she will when her mother does. Karen loses it and throws a pan at Olivia's head, which knocks her down. Karen doesn't care and goes to her room, leaving Olivia on the floor. The following day, Olivia sets up a video camera and plans to upset her mother on purpose to catch her abuse on video. Olivia starts pushing for her to sign the paper again, so Karen slaps her hard across the face and laves, not knowing her abuse is now documented. In Force A Smile (1), Olivia knocks on the door since she lost her keys, which Karen finds ridiculous, and she tells her to find them right away. When Olivia can't, Karen pushes her and tells her to go to her room because she doesn't want to see her. In Force A Smile (2), she is in the kitchen with Olivia the morning after she is found and starts acting more respectable to her when she asks her to watch her siblings. On the way out, she tells Olivia if she ever runs away again, she'll never see the light of day again because doesn't want people thinking she's a bad mother. Season 2 In Long Way to Happy, Sophie calls her to sabotage Olivia's relationship since she knows how her mother is. She tells Karen that Olivia has a boyfriend and that she should invite him over for dinner because Olivia would love it. Karen was unaware of her boyfriend and becomes very upset, but thanks Sophie for telling her. That day, she let's Olivia know that she is aware of her boyfriend and tells her to invite him over for dinner the next day because she is happy for her. Olivia knows something fishy is going on, but invites him like her mother asked. Before the dinner, she is making the dining room all fancy and both Olivia and Neil are shocked by how nice she's being, but Karen gets frustrated when they don't do as she says and tells them to straighten up the living room. At the dinner, Karen is acting very nice towards Troy and asks him what his future plans are. When Troy and Neil leave, she hugs Troy and tells him that she's happy he came, satified the dinner went well. Olivia tries playing along with her mom's nice game and asks her what she thought of Troy, but Karen tells Olivia to "shut the fuck up" and reveals she was nice to him for protection in case Olivia ever tells him what Karen has done to her and then he won't believe her. She then slaps Olivia when Olivia calls her a bitch and tells her to put her siblings to bed. Season 3 Appearances Relationships Neil Jerl *Married: Before Anything Could Happen (101) *Separated: Before Anything Could Happen (101) Trivia *She is the first abusive parent on the show, the second is Frank Fithe. *She is still married to her husband, but they are separated. *In Almost Is Never Enough, she wins full custody of Olivia. *She is currently pregnant with her ex-husband's baby. Quotes *"Olivia, you are so lucky you picked up this phone." (First Line) *"Olivia, you’re not smart, but you get get better than an F!" *"Why do you love to make my life hell, you fucking brat?!" *"People are going to start thinking I’m a bad mom…I can’t tarnish my reputation." *"He thinks I’m the shit. He thinks I’m the best mom ever. And as far as he knows…I am." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7